The present invention relates to a seat device in which an inclination of a seat face can change in accordance with a rearward rotation of a seat back.
A seat device for an automotive vehicle, for example, in which the seat cushion is moved when the seat back is rotated rearward (reclining) from its specified standard position corresponding to a normal seat position in such a manner that the inclination of the seat face of the seat cushion changes, is known (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publications 62-192114, 06-245837, for example). Herein, in general, the rotational movement of the seat back is mechanically conveyed to the seat cushion, thereby moving the seat cushion (tilting, swinging). Thus, the inclination of the seat face is changed so as to prevent the buttocks of the passenger seated from sliding forward improperly on the seat face.
Herein, the above-described conventional seat device has the following problem. The seat cushion is moved in accordance with the relining-of the seat back in such a manner that the front portion of the seat cushion moves obliquely upward and forward, so that the forward movement may become considerably large. Hence, in a case where the seat back is rotated rearward greatly (taking a large reclining position), a large gap may be generated between the lower end of the seat back and the rear end of the seat cushion, so there is a concern that part of the buttocks of the passenger would be caught in this gap and thereby the conformability of the passenger seated would deteriorate.